


The Price of Pain

by EdgeMingo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amnesia, Based on canon events in FE:3H, Comfort, Emotional Outbursts, F/F, Unrequited Love, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeMingo/pseuds/EdgeMingo
Summary: Diana Morroe has gone through her teenage life thinking nothing could be worse, until the future brings her terrible misfortune.In times of pain, a loved one from the past comes to pick her up. The only thing is, Diana can barely remember who she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circusfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusfox/gifts).

> A small thing I’ve been writing on and off, based on mine and Circusfox’s Fódlansonas! Enjoy~

“Leave me alone… no. I… no, no! I can’t do it again! I can’t--” Diana shrieked, gripping at her head. Her nails digging harshly into her scalp, she cried. Withdrawing herself into the darkness of the forest, cowering as if she was afraid. “Go back home! I don’t want to see you!”

Wynn was just standing in front of her, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She was unsure if she wanted to speak, especially with her reacting this badly to just seeing her. This wasn’t the old Diana she used to know. “Dia…” She whispered, her voice sounded pained. “Diana. It’s just me.”

“I know it’s you. It’s always you.” She let go of her head, her fingertips slightly bloodied now. Her eyes horrifyingly wide and red, like she had been awake for a long, long time. Or been crying. Wynn wasn’t sure which to trick her mind into thinking, regarding what had happened to Diana. “What have you come to do? Kill me? Torture me?”

“None of that!” Wynn sounded almost offended that she would even think of such things.Things have not always been the best these past few years, but Wynn was unsure of what to expect of Diana. She seems mentally deranged-- she was mad. “Let me come closer… please.”

“You are going to hurt me, aren’t you?” She growled, sliding backwards in the loam when Wynn approached a little closer to her. “Pray, I wouldn’t try that if I was you. May the goddess answer your mercy, because I will not. I will not!” She continued to make her way backwards, until she had nowhere to go, the gravel and rubbish grounding her and confining her to Wynn’s will. “Stay away from me!” Diana raised her hands in a threatening manner, her hands glowing with a dull and sputtering flame. She was scared.

“Diana…” She came as close as she could, until Diana was basically collapsed on the ground, her face contorting into a look of despair. “Please… I’m not going to hurt you.”

“That’s what they all say… that’s what,” Diana was shaking so much she couldn’t keep her hands still, just watching Wynn crouch down next to her; dirtying her clothes when she brought herself down onto her knees. Diana shook her head, covering her eyes with a hand. “Don’t look at me.”

The other woman frowned deeply, tentatively moving her hand forward and brushing it over the mage’s head. Her hair was still soft… but it was mangled and cut. “What happened to all of your hair?” Wynn asked softly, brushing her thumb across her dirty cheek.

“I’m disgusting. I cut it off. I do not deserve whatever beauty I was given.” Diana answered weakly, refusing to look at her-- but her shaking was subdued a bit by Wynn’s kind touch. In a moment of grief, she recalled a name. She put it to that face. “Let me be, Wynn, let me be…”

“Diana,” She cooed, pulling her into her arms so her head was beside her own. “I can’t just let you go.”

Diana began to cry, her whole body shivering with her sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I…”

“Hush now, it’s okay. I’m here.” Wynn looked off into the forest, holding Diana tightly. She was determined to help her become…  _ human  _ again. “We’re together… that’s what matters.”


	2. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken in by a woman she once loved, Diana becomes incredibly hostile and vulgar— causing a reciprocation in anger, but much more passive aggressive.
> 
> She’s able to recall... some things. Some.

Diana was sitting quietly in the tub, staring down into the swirling water that surrounded her cold and frail body. Her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms crossed to keep what was exposed covered up. Wynn was perched on a stool beside her, pouring warm water over her back. Her skin was littered with nicks and cuts, since healed but painfully obvious.

“I’m glad you’re-“

“Shut up.” Diana commanded, holding herself tightly. She refused to look at Wynn, ever since she had brought her in from the harsh, shelterless wilderness she had been living in. She was made out to be a monster. 

“Diana, I would appreciate it if you were… more well spoken. You are queen to your kingdom, are you not?” Wynn was a bit bold in that moment, but she tried to be as  _ nice  _ as possible. Especially when Diana had done nothing but cursed and drank alcohol as soon as she was able to settle down. A long horse ride later, Wynn was regretting not going with Diana when she left all five to six years ago.

“I’m not queen until I take that wretched throne; all my people see is a beast. Rightly so, I’d say.”

“Diana!”

She flinched when she raised her voice at her, pulling her limbs even closer to her freezing body. The water was so warm, but Diana couldn’t seem to comprehend anything but the numb feeling in her nerves. She really messed herself up.

“If you cared about me, you would know that this isn’t what I want,” She scowled, frowning into the water. “Brutish  _ pig _ .”

Wynn took the jug she was filling with water, putting liquid in it all the way to the brim. Without another word, dumping it all over Diana’s head. Diana gasped, sitting up straight and uncovering her naked body with her hands, wiping the wet hair from her eyes. Wynn smiled at her when their eyes met, setting the jug on the floor and adjusting her sleeves. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had to put up with somebody as stubborn as you. And Enzo is pretty bad, but at least he doesn’t threaten to kill me.”

The name appeared to get to Diana, but she made no correlation to it. “That name… who…” She looked into the water again, seeing the anger creasing her brow. She felt blindly within her mind, trying to think of the past… but there was nothing there. Pruned away… unimportant. However, there were glimpses-- here and there. Friends. Companions… love. The love was the most prominent feature in her memories. A girl, smiling and running with her in the midst of other, unimportant people. Her hair waving wildly in the wind, the both of them laughing as they tripped and stumbled around the garden. Tumbling into the grass. Intimate stares, and profound emotion… they shared something special, then.

“Come back out when you’re ready to behave,” Wynn spoke, tossing a towel on the floor beside the porcelain tub. “if you really believe you are a monster, then I will treat you like so. A… beast. Yes, a beast.” She smiled, but there was nothing warm in it. She opened the door, and left without another word to Diana. Leaving her sitting in the warm tub, with a cold, cold heart.

——————

“She’s… different.” Wynn spoke to Enzo, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. 

“Not the same girl you kissed in the goddess tower, huh?” Enzo laughed dryly, adding a spoonful of sugar to his tea. “She hissed at me when she came inside, can you believe it? She’s amounted to… the worst thing possible. She was such a reliable student-- I’m worried about her, regarding what happened.”

“I’m not even sure she’ll tell us. She’s so reserved. Desensitised. To everything! Violence, emotion…” She shook her head, chewing absentmindedly on her fingernail. “I can’t believe we managed to find her through the passing rumor of a violent, black witch, Enzo.”

“But is that going to stop us from trying to help?”

“...No.”

“Put your chin up, Delcoure.” Enzo shrugged slightly, lifting his cup to his lips. “You’ve got a woman to woo.”

Wynn suddenly felt much more motivated to convince Diana to live a healthy, happy life-style with her. Diana was all she had left, before she disappeared and left Enzo, Herself, and Val to their own devices. Enzo and Valentine still seemed plenty happy together, but she always had Diana on her mind. She grew concerned… so she had to go and find her. She did, but it wasn’t what she had hoped. Not at all.

She heard footsteps approaching, and turned to look at the intruder. It was dark, but Wynn was certain she could see the glow in her eyes… the queen approached; hair is still damp, holding her shoes on hooked fingers. Her black outfit framing her body in the orange light. “Wynn Delcoure, you’re a damn fiend.” She tossed her shoes near the wall, taking the towel she was holding and drying out her hair. “But I suppose you deserve much more than an arrogant scowl after you’ve given me a place to stay, and a nice, warm bath. I can’t remember much, but your name has stuck in my mind.” She slowly approached her, standing directly in front of the shorter woman. “You must have been… important to me.”

She was intimidated, but Wynn held her ground. Silently admiring her… but her composure was kept. A stern face staring right back at Diana’s cold and unforgiving eyes. Her hair was darker than it used to be. Wynn could still make out old features in her worn face. A dense scar running over her right cheek, and many other little, pale scars littering her skin. She looks so damaged… yet she claimed she was fine. Wynn couldn’t understand why she didn’t beg for mercy in this cruel world… especially one that hurt her so.

“Get a damn room!” Enzo rolled his eyes, setting his teacup down. “You don’t need to make a speech every time something mildly important happens. Wynn, I thought you said she’s completely different!”

Diana looked over at Enzo, something in her mind filling in the blanks. “Enzo… you damn bastard. It’s been so long.”

“Well… the cursing is new, but she seems as normal as ever.”

“I…” Wynn sighed, covering her face as a deep blush came over it. “Your memory… just needs a jog, doesn’t it? What else do you remember about Enzo?”

“He’s a damn bastard, for one.” She looked straight at him, her brows lowering and shadowing her eyes. “How did the exam go?”

“The  _ exam?  _ Diana, that was six years ago.”

“Well?”

“...I got a sixty percent.”

“You’re a disgrace.”

“Says you.” Enzo stood up, approaching Diana. She looked unsure for a moment, especially when Enzo held out his hand. He raised a brow at her, smiling a bit. “Welcome home.”

Diana gingerly took his hand, giving it a firm shake. “...Can’t say I’m too comfortable yet. But I guess I must be grateful. Right?”

Wynn laughed gently, waving it off. “This is the friendliest I’ve seen you… in a long time.”

“Witches aren’t generally one to approach.”

“Oh, stop it. You’re our stupid witch now.” Enzo dropped her hand, putting his hands on his hips. “We’ll make you friendly if it kills us.”

“Oh? You’re so sure that will work?” Diana smirked playfully, exposing her teeth. “We shall see!”

Wynn sighed heavily, turning around and collecting Diana’s shoes off the floor. She had never seen a pair of heels so high… worn by a mage. Perhaps she would get her some more adequate footwear. When she turned back around Diana was directly beside her, looking her down. 

“I can carry my own belongings.” 

“Oh… I see.” Wynn gently placed them into her hands, taking a deep breath in through her nose. “We don’t have a room made up for you yet, so we’ve made accommodations to my own room.”

“I shall be sleeping with you?”

“Well, not in the same… bed if that’s what you meant. But I do hope you don’t mind.”

“It means nothing to me where I sleep, I’ve been ghosting around a forest after all.” Diana frowned at her, her eyes maintaining a cold glare.

Wynn was unsure how such a sweet and lovely girl could transform into such a horrible  _ beast _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how many chapters this will be? I’ll figure it out lol


End file.
